


Shuffle

by Kookookarli



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Auctions, BAMF!John, Drunk!Anderson, Drunk!Sherlock, F/M, Humor, Injury, Jealous!Mary, Jealous!Sherlock, M/M, Military Uniforms, Romance, Scotland Yard, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookookarli/pseuds/Kookookarli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few mini-drabbles I wrote with my music on shuffle. Possible continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen*

Everything seems too unreal, what with Sherlock hanging over my shoulder every moment. I mean, it's not like I was actually injured or anything. Well, I guess that also depends on how you look at it…because had it been anyone else who got shot I would be worried sick over them. Though, I guess part of that could be because I am a doctor, and it's a common fact that doctors make the worse patients. I mean, really…it's not like it was serious or anything. Just a flesh wound! Really! But, I don't necessarily want to complain, because it's not like I'm not enjoying it. Because I definitely in, it's quite interesting to see Sherlock waiting on you hand on foot when usually he's too lazy and stubborn to even fetch his phone from his own jacket. I mean, really? But, I still feel quite confined. He's barely let me up from the chair. He's actually refused a few cases, believe it or not. And not just the typical ones either. He's actually turned down a serial killer! Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that he turned it down because he ended up solving it anyways. But, that doesn't matter, does it? Lestrade came to the flat because Sherlock wasn't answering his texts or his calls, and Sherlock just shut the door in his face. I guess part of it is just typical Sherlock behavior, and as he claims every so often, he'd be lost without his blogger.

*Prologue – Phantom Of The Opera*

SOLD! The call rang out throughout the large room that was being used for this very peculiar auction. An auction that was very peculiar indeed, it wasn't often that you got to go on a date with your detective of choice from the New Scotland Yard. No, not normal at all. But there was no one in that very large room who would say that it wasn't enjoyable. And it wasn't just the detectives that were being auctioned off, no it was a very large portion of the department.

*Burn It to the Ground – Nickleback*

They were pissed, and they all bloody well knew it. Well, a majority of them did. You always had that one who never quite realized that enough was enough. And in this particular case, that idiot happened to be Anderson. He was currently passed out in some dark corner as it was mutually decided to do him a favor and knock him out before he did anything too serious. Well, mutually is a term that doesn't really apply in this situation, but it's close enough. Because Sherlock doesn't count; he was all for releasing Anderson onto the city and seeing what havoc he could deal in that short amount of time. It turned out that Sherlock was a happy drunk, a less-than-sane and easily amused drunk. And one would never know it until they heard him giggle, he kept the straightest face. It was perfect…someone could have probably carved a statue of him.

*Never Gonna Happen – Lily Allen*

What doesn't she understand? Me and John are together! Romantically! I don't care what opinion of yours that you wish to share, John is mine and I am his! Simple! And I really can't help it if I get jealous when I see obviously beautiful women drape themselves over MY John. I never took myself for the jealous type…well actually that's a lie. I just never imagined myself having anyone to be jealous over. And excuse me if John wasn't one fine specimen, because he definitely was. Especially for one who had a thing for military men, something that was only recently discovered. And damn did John look good when he pulled on uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

*Soldier – Goo Goo Dolls* [Requested by LokisLie(ff.net)]

John was coming home. He wasn't here when I came back. I surprised myself by breaking down in tears, I assumed he left. Assumed he left 221B Baker Street, abandoned me. Even though I guess I was the one that abandoned him. After all, I let him think that I was dead. And if I was this affected by just having him not here, I can't imagine what it would be like to bear with the belief that he was dead. Well, actually I can. He was o0n the battlefield again. Well, not in battle…his injuries prevented any of that. But he was working with the military. How? I'm not actually sure. But I just know that he's coming home today. So here I am waiting in the airport along with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Harry, and the other people waiting for him along with the rest of the soldiers that were coming back today.

*Andy, You're a Star – The Killers*

John, please, don't leave me. Don't do this to me. I know that you're in 'love' with her and whatever else you keep fooling yourself. But you can't leave me. You just can't. I know that as soon as she walks down the aisle your eyes will fill up with false joy and love and you won't take your eyes off her. There will be no more time for me, no matter what you try to tell yourself. She openly despises me. Well, maybe it wouldn't be as obvious to you…but to me it's as easy to see as the hideous purple jackets she insists on wearing. But right now, your eyes are looking at me, trying to get some assurance.

*Black Eyes, Blue Tears – Shania Twain*

Sherlock. Sherlock is the source of all my problems. Of course he is, he's Sherlock Holmes. I read all about him in the papers. At first it was all about his success, and then it was the fall and how he was just an entire lie. He was a fraud who fooled everyone around him. Even his flat mate, who of course refused to believe it, and it just happened that I got romantically involved with said flat mate. John really was a great man, what any girl wanted, really. He was a soldier. And every girl has some deep down wish for a soldier to come home to her. Well, mine was already home when I came along.

*Englishman in New York - Sting *

Tea. It was always tea in the morning. Never coffee. Marmalade, it was always marmalade. I happen to hold a preference for jam, but apparently Mary has some kind of nervous reaction whenever Jam is near her. I am a doctor, and a doctor that has lived with Sherlock Holmes. That's not normal, and I would like to believe that it's not even possible. But no, my girlfriend has a strange aversion to jam and coffee. And while everyone knows that tea is my turn to beverage; it solves everything. Sometimes a nice warm cup of coffee is necessary. But no, we can't even have it in the flat. I love her, I really do. In fact, I plan on proposing to her. But, there are some things I would very much like for her to change. Because god dammit I like jam on my toast with a nice cup of coffee to wash it down.

*In the End – Linkin Park*

I guess I should have expected this. Jim was always such a fan of playing games. And Sherlock just happened to be his favorite opponent. And honestly, I can't blame him. There's no one else that could possibly be a match for him. His mind was just so amazing. And while I can't find a reason to blame him, I still do. Because he was the one that decided to arrange the suicide all by himself, and he knew that Sherlock would never actually kill himself if he didn't have a way out. And the only way to eliminate all the ways out was to kill yourself. And god dammit, that's exactly what you did. You annoying piece of shit. You did this and now I stand in front of an unmarked grace. Because we both know that you're not Richard Brooks.

*Uprising – Muse*

I won. We won. It's a marvelous feeling isn't it? To know that we finally got one up on Moriarty. Now, all that's left is to find his web and exterminate it. We may have won this round, but there were so many more to go. The King was taken out of the equation, but we all know that it's really the Queen who has all the power. So, yes. While we could very easily claim that we won, because we have. There's always the opportunity for a rematch. The board's been wiped clean. But now we fight behind the scenes. I will unravel the web of pawns and there is nothing that the queen can do about it. Because while the queen in the power, the king is the front behind which the queen hides. Without Moriarty, Moran has no way to actually control his minions. It may not make sense to you, but it makes all the sense in the world to me.

*Boy In A Rock and Roll Band – The Pierces*

I have no idea why this was happening. Honestly, I don't. I have believed that I have been a very straight male who was very interested in females for my entire life. And then I met him. He is the cause of all my problems. I don't trust easily, very many people know that. I'm a soldier. But this man, he earned my trust and my protection within hours of our meeting. I don't get it. I remember after getting my heart broken by a cheating bint that I swore to myself that if I ever did fall as quickly as I did for her, then I wouldn't let myself trust them until I had proof that I could. And, it seems that I broke my own promise to myself.


End file.
